


북쪽 대륙에서 온 편지

by grayparticles



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: 전쟁이 끝난 후 줄리안 바시어는 카다시아를 처음으로 방문했으나, 엘림 개랙이 있는 곳은 행성 반대편이었다.thehoyden 님의 "Letters from the Northern Continent"의 한국어 번역입니다.





	북쪽 대륙에서 온 편지

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters from the Northern Continent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45841) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



  
전쟁이 끝난 후 줄리안 바시어는 카다시아를 처음으로 방문했으나, 엘림 개랙이 있는 곳은 행성 반대편이었다.

줄리안은 마지막 환자의 목에 하이포스프레이를 뿌렸다. 지하수의 오염으로 인해 퍼진 감염병에 이 항바이러스제가 효과가 있길 바랄 뿐이었다. 먼 과거의 줄리안이 "프론티어 메디슨"이 무엇인지도 모르면서 갈망했다면, 이제 그는 그것이 무엇인지 알고 있었다. 프론티어, 즉 최전선은, 깨끗한 물이 없고 공기는 오염되었으며 병자와 사자만이 남은 곳을 일컫는 말이었다.

"너무 추워요," 약효가 도는지 멍한 말투로 그의 환자가 중얼거렸다. 줄리안은 그에게 발열 담요를 걸쳐주었고, 다시 한 번 그가 사전에 일체의 공급품을 요청했던 것이 다행이라고 생각했다. 비록 그가 카다시아에 밤도둑처럼 찾아왔다고 해서, 어떠한 준비도 없이 온 것은 아니었다.

그의 환자는 알아들을 수 없는 말들을 조금 더 웅얼거리더니 잠이 들었고, 발열 담요 덕분에 피부도 원래의 건강한 회색으로 돌아왔다.

"다 괜찮을 거예요," 줄리안은 말했다. 이는 자신에게 하는 말인지, 환자에게 하는 말인지, 아니면 이 황폐한 곳에게 전하는 말인지, 구분할 수 없었다.

***

통신 상황은 처참했으나, 변변찮은 공구도 없는 상황에서 작동한다는 것만으로도 감사한 상황이었으므로 줄리안은 불평할 수 없었다.

" _나틀리_ , 자네에게 메시지가 세 개 왔어," 케브나가 알렸다. 줄리안은 그 누구든지 자신을 나틀리, 즉 카다시로 아들을 뜻하는 단어로 자신을 부르는 것을 반대했지만, 사실 케브나는 그의 조부모가 되기에도 충분한 나이였다. 더군다나 줄리안은 다소 심술궂은 면이 있는 이 카다시안을 제법 좋아하는 편이었다.

줄리안은 그에게서 데이터 로드를 건네받았고, 발신인을 확인한 순간 10대 소녀처럼 행동하지 않기 위해 애써야 했다. 즉 조용한 방에 틀어박혀 메시지를 수도 없이 듣고 싶다는 욕구를 참아야만 했다. "감사합니다. 내일 와서 마저 하면 되겠죠?"

케브나는 그의 고개를 우아하고 예의 바른 태도로 기울였는데, 이는 줄리안에게 다른 누군가를 떠올리게 했다. 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 케브나는 유능한 의사였으나, 그의 머리카락은 카다시안 특유의 금속빛이 된 지 오래였고, 비가 올 때마다 오른쪽 무릎의 오랜 부상 때문에 고통스러워하는 모습을 보였다. "조금은 눈을 붙이도록 해," 케브나가 말했다. "만일 자네가 내일 눈이 빨개져서 온다면, 나는 몇 가지 이유들을 추론할 텐데, 어느 하나 빼놓지 않고 당황스러운 것들뿐이니까."

줄리안은 문득 생각했다. 재앙이 지나간 곳에서 버틸 수 있게 하는 건, 이런 작은 일들이라고. 줄리안에게 메시지를 보내는 사람이 누구인지 이미 알면서도 이런 농담을 하는 카다시안 의사 같은 일들.

카다시아로 오기 직전에는 얼굴을 붉힐 일이 거의 없었지만, 최근 들어 줄리안은 거의 정기적으로 이러한 일을 겪고 있었다. 케브나의 입꼬리가 살짝 뒤틀리며 짓궂은 미소를 지었다. "잘 자게, _나틀리_."

"좋은 밤 보내시길," 줄리안은 인사한 후 그의 임시 숙소로 향했다.

***

줄리안이 카다시아의 북쪽 대륙에 처음 도착했을 때, 그는 엘림 개랙에게 메시지를 보냈다. 그가 연방의 구호에 자원해 므레날라 인근에서 의료 구호 활동을 시작했다는 것을 알리기 위해서였다. 줄리안은 답장이 올 것이라고 기대하지 않았는데, 어쨌든 개랙은 자신의 고향을 재건하려고 바쁜 입장이었으며, 그들이 헤어졌던 상황이 썩 좋지만은 않았기 때문이었다.

그러나 며칠이 지난 후, 그는 카다시아 정부 문서국에서 보낸 메시지를 받았다. 메시지를 연 줄리안은 개랙의 익숙한, 조금은 지친 듯한 얼굴을 보았다. "더 빨리 답장하지 못한 것을 용서해줘요, 친애하는 닥터 -- 최근 집에 거의 가지 못하다 보니, 메시지가 온 것을 늦게 봤답니다. 당신이 카다시아에 왔다는 소식을 들었을 때 놀라지 않았다면 거짓말이겠죠. 당신의 이름은 연방에서 보낸 명단에 없었던 것으로 기억하니까요."

이미 녹화된 메시지였고, 개랙이 그를 볼 수 있을 리가 없었지만, 줄리안은 미소지었다. 개랙을 놀라게 하는 것은 언제나 흔하지 않은 일이었으니까.

"물론 기쁘답니다," 개랙은 말을 이었다. "북쪽 대륙에 더 많은 도움의 손길이 왔다는 사실이요. 당신은 언제나 훌륭한 기억력을 갖고 있었으니, 그곳을 택한 것은 놀랍지 않군요."

줄리안의 기억력은 인공적으로 증진된 것이었지만, 그렇지 않더라도 그는 어떤 저녁을 기억할 수밖에 없었다. 어쩌면 약간은 취했던 것도 같은 개랙이 카다시아의 북쪽 대륙에 대해 그에게 말해주었던 기분 좋은 저녁이었다. 개랙은 그곳의 아름다운 건축과 함께 자리잡은 끔찍한 가난에 대해, 두 가지를 거의 구분하지 않고 얘기했었다. 그가 카다시아로 가기로 결정했을 때 줄리안의 마음 속에 가장 먼저 떠오른 곳이 북쪽 대륙임은 당연한 일이었다.

"므레날라의 상황에 대해 계속 보고해주면 좋겠습니다. 자원이 넉넉한 상황은 아니지만, 무언가 필요하다면, 당신에게 지원할 수 있도록 최선을 다해보죠. 카다시아는 당신의 헌신에 감사를 표합니다...저 역시도요." 개랙은 고개를 숙였고, 메시지가 끝났다.

이는 그들이 주고받을 많은 메시지 중 첫 번째였고, 줄리안은 앞으로 그들이 반정기적으로 연락을 주고받으리라는 것을 알았다. 케브나가 놀렸던 것처럼 그는 메시지를 몇 번이나 돌려봤지만, 이는 메시지의 어떠한 뉘앙스도 놓치지 않기 위해서일 뿐이었다.

***

줄리안의 숙소는 오래된 관리국이었다. 숙소에는 임시 침대와 모니터, 그리고 몇 세기는 된 듯한 오래된 책상이 있었다. 그와 함께 여행을 떠나온 곰인형 쿠카라카는 창문가에 안정적으로 앉아있었다. 그에게 온 세 개의 메시지가 전부 개랙에게서 온 것은 아니었다 -- 하나는 더 많은 공급품을 지원해달라는 요청에 대한 연방의 의례적인, 미온적인 답변이었다. 줄리안은 한숨을 내쉬고는 내일 더 강한 어조로 요청해야겠다고 생각했다.

그는 책상 앞에 앉아, 개랙에서 온 두 개의 메시지 중 먼저 온 것을 틀었다.

개랙은 여전히 피곤해보였고, 피곤한 것을 넘어서 -- 행복하지 않아보였다. 그러나 이는 개인적인 이유 때문이 아니라 그가 하는 일, 즉 자신의 고향을 위해 그가 할 수 있는 일에 대한 불만에 가까웠다. "이 메시지가 잘 도착하면 좋겠네요, 닥터. 최근 대륙에 폭풍이 왔다보니."

줄리안은 차를 홀짝였다 -- 개랙이 언급한 폭풍 때문에 통신이 일주일 가량 지연되었지만, 다행히도 피해는 그뿐이었다.

"당신도 이 소식에 기뻐할 것이라고 생각해요. 최근 도착한 산업용 레플리케이터 덕분에 몇몇 정수 시설을 다시 가동할 수 있게 되었고, 이는 므레날라 인근도 포함됩니다."

"아, 고맙게도," 줄리안은 스크린에 대고 말했다. 식료품 지원과 현재 있는 레플리케이터만으로는 대륙 전체를 굶주림에서 건지기에 부족했다 -- 그들은 곧 관개 시설을 정비할 수 있을 것이다.

"그런데 친애하는 닥터, 당신이 3개월 이상 카다시아에 머무르려면 스타플릿에게 '개인적인 이유'보다는 더 그럴 듯한 핑계를 제시해야 할 것입니다. 물론 한밤중에 다른 행성에 들이닥치는 사람에게는 그럴 듯한 이야기를 만들어낼 충분한 시간이 없겠지만요."

 _젠장_ , 줄리안은 생각했다. 개랙의 말에는 신빙성이 있었고, 줄리안은 그의 포식자 같은 희미한 미소를 지켜보았다.

"만일 당신이 계속 있겠다면 -- 그리고 그러길 바랍니다만 -- 당신에 대한 닥터 케브나와 므레날라 시민들의 높은 평가에 기반하여 근사하게 들리는 직책을 만들 수 있을 겁니다. 당신의 보고도 잘 받았어요. 최근 발생한 변형 장염 바이러스가 북쪽 대륙 전체에 퍼지지 않은 것은 전적으로 당신 덕분입니다."

"그것 참 고맙군요," 줄리안은 비꼬듯이 말했다.

"당신이 입고 왔던 끔찍한 유니폼을 카다시안 의복으로 교환할 수 있던 것만 봐도 그 지역의 사람들이 당신을 얼마나 아끼는지 알 수 있더군요. 정말로, 친애하는 닥터, 카다시안들도 여름에는 조금 더 옷에 신경을 씁니다. 나라면 당신의 피부 톤에 맞추어 한 단계 낮은 명도의 옷을 권했겠지만, 선택의 여지가 있는 상황이 아니겠죠. 만일 당신이 수도를 방문한다면, 그리고 지금 작업 중인 헌법 제정이 어느 정도 마무리되면, 이에 대해 조금 더 얘기를 나눠보죠."

줄리안은 작게 코웃음쳤다. 개랙에게 동의할 수밖에 없는 부분도 있었다 -- 그의 새 의상은 더 가벼웠고, 숨쉬기에도 편했다. 이 옷이 아니라면 카다시아의 여름을 날 수 없을 것이다. 그러나 그를 가장 놀라게 한 것은 카다시아 임시 정부에서 가장 중요한 인물이라 할 수 있는 사람이 여전히 이전 직업의 버릇을 버리지 못했다는 사실이었다.

"그럼에도 불구하고," 개랙은 스크린을 깊이 응시하며 말했다. "당신에게 잘 어울려요, 줄리안."

스크린이 꺼졌고 줄리안은 마른 침을 삼켰다. 잠자리에 들기 전에 분명히 몇 번 더 들어보게 되겠지만, 지금은 다음 메시지를 듣는 것이 우선이었다.

"아마 당신이 바빴을 것이라고 생각하지만, 연락이 온 지 며칠이 지났군요. 대개 당신은 바로 답장을 보내는 편이다 보니, 아무 문제도 없었길 바랄 뿐입니다. 므레날라에서 보낸 보고로는 폭풍 피해가 있긴 했지만, 심각하지는 않았다고 하던데요." 개랙은 그가 일하는 정부 문서국의 원탁에 앉아 있었다. 원탁 위에는 데이터 패드가 수도 없이 쌓여있었다. "이 메시지를 받는 즉시 당신의 안위에 대해 알려주길 바랍니다."

통신 기록이 정확하다면, 두 번째 메시지는 이틀 전에 보낸 것이었다. 개랙의 굳은 표정에서 추론하자면, 그는 정말로 줄리안의 연락 두절에 대해 걱정하는 것 같았다.

"컴퓨터, 메시지를 녹화해," 줄리안은 눈가를 문지르며 말했다. "안녕 개랙, 저는 잘 살아있어요. 이 말을 하고 보니 당신은 이미 당신만의 방법으로 알고 있을 것 같지만요. 어쨌든 폭풍 때문에 이곳의 통신이 지연되다보니, 메시지 둘 다 지금 받았어요. 케브나와 제가 에너지 바와 카나르로 할 수 있는 영양공급은 한계가 있어서, 관개 시설을 수리할 수 있다는 소식이 기쁘네요. 제대로 된 음식을 보급할 수 있겠죠."

그는 자신의 생각을 정리하기 위해 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 초반에 개랙에게 보냈던 메시지들은 대개 므레날라의 상황에 대한 구술 보고에 가까웠지만, 시간이 흐를수록 그는 자신이 그에게 어떻게 보일지, 또 방금 자신이 무슨 말을 한 것인지 곱씹을 수밖에 없었다.

"새로운 항바이러스제는 유의미한 효과가 있어요. 조만간 오염되지 않은 물을 보급할 수 있을 테니, 어느 정도 급한 일이 해결될 거예요. 여전히 많은 목숨을 잃고 있지만, 그래도 거리의 풍경이 조금씩 바뀌고 있다는 사실에서 희망을 얻고 있고요."

줄리안은 다시 한 번 말을 멈췄다. 그는 슬슬 피곤했지만, 개랙의 노골적인 제안에 대한 대답을 미루고 싶진 않았다. 그들의 관계가 이러한 경계에 선 지 너무 오랜 세월이 지났고 -- 무엇보다 그는 개랙에게 자신이 카다시아에 온 이유에 대해 한 번도 말한 적이 없었다.

"당신이 적당한 직책을 만들면서 즐거운 시간을 보냈으면 좋겠네요 -- 저는 당분간 카다시아에 더 머물 예정이니까요." 그는 숨을 깊이 들이마쉬고, 살짝 미소지었다. "지금처럼 우리가 계속 서로 다른 대륙에만 있지는 않길 바라요. 누군가가 제 패션을 점검해줘야 하지 않겠어요? 어쨌든 저는 당신 말고는 재단사를 신뢰해본 적이 없으니까요. 그럼 편안한 밤이 되길."

그는 자신의 속이 조금 지나치게, 약간 바보처럼 느껴질 정도로 빤하 보이지는 않았을지 잠시 고민했다. 그러나 그가 개랙이 그어놓은 선을 밟은 것은 아닐 것이다. 그는 첫 번째 메시지를 다시 재생했고, 개랙이 이런 식으로 자신을 끌어내고 싶어한다면 어느 정도 맞춰주는 것이 옳다는 결론을 내렸다.

어쨌든 이미 저질러진 일이었고, 내일은 왕진을 나가야 했다. 그는 간이 침대 위에 지친 몸을 끌고 올라가자마자 잠들었다.

***

다음 날 아침은 예보대로 습했다. 가뜩이나 오븐 안처럼 느껴지는 카다시아의 여름 더위에 습기가 더해지니 한낮이 되기도 전에 이미 땀으로 목욕을 한 기분이었다.

므레날라의 가정을 방문하는 동안 그는 몇몇 가족과 친해졌는데, 거의 모두가 누군가를 잃은 상황이었다. 자원은 극도로 부족했고, 당분간은 배급에 의존할 수밖에 없었다. 그래도 조금은 상황이 나아지고 있다고 줄리안은 생각했다 -- 감염병의 기세가 꺾였고, 남은 바이러스는 퇴치 가능한 종류였다. 인구 대부분은 다행히도 방사능 노출을 겪지 않았는데, 이는 기적에 가까운 일이었다. 그는 카다시안 어린이들이, 비록 그 수가 적긴 했지만, 마당에서 뛰어노는 것을 지켜보았다. 사람들은 그들이 살아갈 곳을 재건하고 있었다.

그가 다시 응급 시설로 돌아왔을 때, 케브나는 젊은 여자를 진료하고 있었다. "아기는 괜찮아요," 그는 안심시키듯이 말했고, 줄리안이 알아듣지 못한 카다시로 무슨 말을 덧붙였다.

줄리안은 그녀가 앞으로 필요로 할 영양제들을 꺼냈다. "하루에 한 알씩 드시고," 그는 그녀에게 말했다. "한 달 후에 오시면 됩니다."

문가에서 기다리고 있던 그녀의 아버지로 추정되는 남자는 딸을 보자 활짝 웃었다.

"남편을 잃었어," 케브나는 피곤이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 목소리로 속삭였다. "남은 가족들이 그녀를 돌봐주겠지." 케브나 자신도 가족을 잃었다 -- 그는 자식들과 손주들을 자신의 손으로 묻어야 했고, 줄리안은 자신이 케브나와 같은 상황에 처했더라면 그가 해낸 일의 반절조차 하지 못했을 것이라고 생각했다.

"아버지가 기뻐하더군요," 잠깐의 침묵 끝에 줄리안이 말했다.

케브나는 그 말에 웃었다. "카다시안들은 원래 아이를 좋아해, _나틀리_. 더군다나 이제 아이들이 더욱 소중한 상황이니까."

줄리안은 그 말에 의구심을 품었다. 전쟁은 많은 고아들을 남겼다 -- 그는 아직도 카다시아가 아이들에게 "고아"나 "사생아" 따위로 분류할지 궁금해졌다. 개랙을 만났을 때 할 질문이 하나 늘었다고, 줄리안은 생각했다.

***

"미래의 '므레날라 응급 시설의 교섭 및 의료 연구 담당관'에게 축하를 보냅니다," 다음 메시지에서 개랙은 이러한 명칭을 생각해낸 자기 자신에게 흡족한 듯이 말했다. "이 정도면 당분간은 스타플릿에서 뭐라고 하지 않겠죠 -- 재난 지역에 파견된 의사를 불러들이는 것은 연방의 가치에 어긋날 테니까요."

"당신이 그 사람들에게 그렇게 말했겠지," 줄리안은 웃지 않으려고 했으나 실패했다.

"그런데 왜 제가 당신을 감시할 것이라고 생각하는지는 모르겠네요, 친애하는 닥터. 지금 저희의 인력은 식료품 생산에 전념하기에도 부족합니다. 비록 당신이 먼저 그 얘기를 꺼냈으니, 고려해보기는 하겠지만요." 개랙은 줄리안의 속을 복잡하게 만드는 미소를 지었다.

 _스토킹은 전혀 매력적인 게 아니라고_ , 줄리안은 스스로를 설득시키듯이 되뇌었다.

"연방의 자원봉사자를 제 마음대로 유용한다는 비난을 받을지도 모르지만, 당신을 수도에 초대하고 싶습니다. 당신이 자신의 일에 책임감을 느낀다는 점은 이미 잘 알지만, 이전 보고에서 므레날라의 상황이 안정기에 접어들었다고 했으니, 그들이 이 정도의 시간은 내어줄 것이라고 생각합니다. 괜찮다면 이틀 안에 대중 비행선을 탈 수 있겠죠." 개랙은 잠시 자신의 책상 위에 쌓인 일거리를 노려보았다. "이 초대가 충분히 만족스러울지는 모르겠으나, 당신과 직접 대화할 기회를 기꺼이 환영하니까요.."

"대화라," 줄리안은 소리내어 말했다. 그는 눈을 살짝 찡그린 채 개랙의 얼굴을 보며, 그 말이 빈정거리는 것인지, 만일 그렇다면 자신은 이를 어떻게 받아들여야 하는지 고민했다.

"그리고 부디 제 미감에 이 이상의 상처를 내지 않기 위해, 그 끔찍한 유니폼은 입고 오지 마시길. 카다시아의 수도에는 카다시아의 의복만이 어울려요 -- 여기 직접 오면 무슨 뜻인지 알 겁니다. 그럼 안녕히 계시길." 개랙은 이번에도 정중하게 고개를 숙이며 메시지를 끝냈다.

줄리안은 자신의 옷을 내려다보았다. 그는 한때 재단사였던 사람에게 자신의 패션은 악몽에 가까울 것이라는 것을 알았지만, 어떻게 꽃무늬 바지와 깊게 파인 넥라인 따위가 스타플릿 유니폼보다 낫다는 것인지는 이해하지 못했다.

***

대중 비행선은 사람으로 미어터졌고 불편했다. 줄리안은 데이터 패드에 시선을 고정시키고, 다른 모든 것을 신경쓰지 않으려고 애썼다. 수도에 마침내 도착하자 그는 안도했다.

비행선에서 내린 후에야 줄리안은 개랙이 자신에게 도착한 후에 어떻게 만날지 말해주지 않았다는 것을 깨달았다. 혼란에 빠진 그가 역무실로 가려던 참에, 누군가가 인파 속에서 그를 막아섰다.

"닥터 바시어?" 그가 물었다.

"네, 접니다," 줄리안은 대답하며 누군지 얼굴을 보려고 했다.

카다시아에 온 지 세 달밖에 되지 않은 사람으로서 판단해보자면, 남자는 카다시안치고 젊은 편인 것 같았다.

"아, 다행이군요. 개랙 씨가 당신을 맞이하라고 저를 보냈습니다. 당신을 쉽게 알아볼 수 있을 거라고 하더군요. 왜냐하면--" 젊은 카다시안은 잠시 할 말을 찾으려고 했지만, 좀처럼 문장을 마무리짓지 못했다.

줄리안은 눈을 깜빡거렸다. "만나서 반가워요. 미스터...?"

"펠드랜입니다, 선생님. 개랙 씨가 직접 오시고 싶어했지만..." 펠드랜은 사과하듯이 어깨를 으쓱거렸다.

"이해합니다," 줄리안은 말했다. "이제 갈까요?"

펠드랜은 그의 짐을 들고 사람 좋게 웃었다. "이쪽입니다, 닥터 바시어."

"제 짐은 제가 들게요," 줄리안은 반항하듯이 말했다.

"꽤 걸어야 하는데 당신은, 음, 당신은--"

\-- _인간이죠_ , 줄리안은 그가 미처 하지 못한 말을 알고 있었다.

"진료 가방은 제가 들 거예요," 줄리안은 고집스럽게 말하고는 펠드랜의 손에서 가방을 꺼냈다. "다른 짐을 들어주셔서 고마워요. 만일 너무 무거워서 마음이 바뀌거나 하면 알려줘요."

펠드랜은 조금 놀란 것 같았다. " _이게요_?" 그는 줄리안의 짐이 아무 무게도 나가지 않는다는 듯이 들어올렸다. 곧 그는 큭큭 웃었다. "아, 농담이었죠? 개랙 씨는 당신이 독특하고 재밌는 분이라고 했거든요..."

"어련히 그랬겠어요," 줄리안은 건조하게 말했다.

***

수도에는 위화감이 있었다. 라카리안 시티처럼 거주민이 전멸한 경우와는 거리가 멀었음에도 여전히 근본적인 상처들이 남아있었다. 줄리안은 연방의 자원봉사자와 카다시안들이 빌딩을 재건하고 보수하는 것을 지켜보았다. 그와 펠드랜은 거리를 청소하는 사람들을 지나쳤다. 가로수와 배수로는 이미 정비되어 있었고, 줄리안은 도시가 한때 그랬던 것처럼 빛나기 시작하는 걸 볼 수 있었다.

"도착했습니다," 펠드란이 말했다. 카다시안 정부 문서국의 계단에 서서, 줄리안은 문득 이곳이 임시 정부청사로 지정된 유일한 이유는 도심에 유일하게 남아있던 건물이었기 때문이라는 사실을 깨달았다. 건물의 안에 들어선 후에도 계단을 한참 올라가야 했다.

"개랙 씨는 이쪽에 계십니다," 펠드랜은 줄리안을 사람들이 있는 쪽으로 데려갔는데, 그럴 필요는 없는 일이었다. 줄리안은 이미 콘솔을 들여다보는 익숙한 얼굴을 발견한 후였기 때문이다.

그는 펠드랜이 그를 부르기 전까지 자신이 멈춰섰다는 사실도 알지 못했다. "미안해요," 줄리안은 사과하고서는 고개를 작게 저은 후에 다시 발걸음을 옮겼다.

"오랜만이에요," 개랙의 책상 앞에 멈춰선 그는 부드러운 목소리로, 카다시로 인사했다.

개랙은 고개를 들었고, 줄리안은 불안과 안도라는 상반된 감정이 뒤섞여 목이 졸리는 기분을 느꼈다.

그때 개랙은 그에게 미소지었다. 그의 고객들에게 짓던 가짜 웃음도, 언제나 남들을 대할 때 한 걸음 물러서서 조롱하는 듯한 비웃음도, 한때 줄리안을 돌아버리게 만들던 미스테리한 미소도 아니었다. 그것은 완전히 새로운 종류의 미소였고, 줄리안은 완전히 비이성적이고 인간적인 행동을 하고 싶다는 충동을 느꼈다. 바로 자리에 앉아있는 임시 정부 총리를 껴안는 일 같은 것.

그는 간신히 자기 자신을 억눌렀다. 카다시아에서 3개월을 보낸 덕분이었다. 줄리안은 대신 지난 몇 달간 해왔던 것처럼 고개를 숙였고, 이어서 말했다. "아직도 카다시를 배우는 중이라, 악센트가 엉망인 점을 감안해주시길."

"엉망과는 거리가 먼 걸요," 개랙은 일어서며 말했다. "오히려 북쪽 억양이 섞여서, 뭐랄까...매력적인 쪽에 가깝겠네요." 그의 시선은 미소만큼이나 따뜻했고, 줄리안은 반사적으로 얼굴을 붉혔다.

그러나 그는 더 이상 개랙을 처음 만났을 때처럼 풋내기가 아니었다. 줄리안은 펠드랜을 눈짓하며 말했다. "펠드랜 씨를 보내주셔서 감사드립니다. 아니었다면 분명히 찾아오지 못했을 것이니까요."

"직접 마중 갈 수 없었던 점이 죄송할 따름입니다," 책상을 빙 돌아온 개랙은 말했다. "근래에 지나치게 바빴거든요. 그러고 보니 비행선을 타고 오셔서 배가 고프실 텐데. 저녁을 먹으러 갈까요?"

줄리안은 낯선 장소에서의 익숙한 제안을 긍정적으로 받아들였다. "물론이죠. 그런데 제 짐을 놓을만한 곳이 있나요?"

둘의 대화를 흥미롭다는 기색을 숨기지도 않고 듣던 펠드랜이 마침내 줄리안의 손에서 진료 가방을 낚아챘다. "숙소에 가져다 두겠습니다, 개랙 씨."

"그렇게 해주게, 펠드랜," 개랙은 줄리안에게서 시선을 떼지 않은 채 대꾸했다. "그러면?"

"가도록 하죠," 줄리안이 말을 마무리지었고, 개랙은 그와 함께 계단을 내려와 거리로 향했다.

***

줄리안은 개랙이 자신의 손을 잡아 팔짱을 꼈을 때 지나치게 놀라지는 않았다. 그는 므레날라에서 카다시안 남자들이 팔짱을 끼고, 지금의 개랙과 자신처럼 보폭을 맞춰 산책하는 것을 종종 본 적이 있었다. 그러나 그가 이러한 풍습이 보편적이라는 사실을 안다고 해서, 옆에 있는 개랙의 온기를 신경 쓰지 않을 수 있는 것은 아니었다.

"많은 진전을 이뤄낸 것 같더군요," 줄리안이 마침내 말했다.

"범우주적 원조와 식민 시절 덕분이라고 할까요," 개랙이 가볍게 말했다. "물론 다시는 이전처럼 돌아갈 수는 없겠지만요." 잠시 침묵하던 그는 줄리안의 손 위에 자신의 손을 겹쳤다. "그보다도 더 나아질 거예요."

줄리안은 움찔거리지 않으려고 했다. 그는 자신이 이 바디랭귀지의 뜻--개랙이 방금 한 행동은 친한 친구보다는 연인 관계에 적합하다는 것--을 알고 있다는 사실을 티내지 않으려고 했다. 그는 자신이 문화적 차이를 알지 못해 놓쳤던 수많은 것들에 대해 생각했다.

"제가 DS9에서 떠나왔을 때, 당신은 분명 스타플릿과 에즈리와 함께하고 있었을 텐데요," 개랙은 여전히 기만적일 정도로 가벼운 어조를 유지했다. "무엇이 당신을 카다시아에 오게 했는지 궁금해하고 있었거든요."

"어쩌면 DS9이 저에게 더 이상 프론티어라고 느껴지지 않았을지도 모르죠," 줄리안은 마찬가지로 아무렇지도 않은 듯이 말했다.

"어쩌면요," 개랙은 그의 말을 따라했지만, 그 말을 전혀 믿는 것 같지 않았다.

***

저녁은 개랙과의 식사라는 측면에서 익숙한 면이 있었지만, 여전히 줄리안을 긴장하게 할 정도로는 다른 점이 있었다. 예컨대 카다시아의 식당은 DS9에서 그들이 식사를 함께하던 곳과는 어떠한 공통점도 없었다. 정거장이 삭막하면서도 차분했다면, 이곳은 역사와 비밀에 휩싸인 나지막한 탄식이 언제나 귓가를 떠나지 않는 듯했다. 어두운 핏빛의 벽과 낮은 조도의 조명 속에서, 줄리안은 개랙의 밝은 눈동자가 자신에게 고정된 것을 느꼈다.

줄리안은 따뜻한 토얄과 혀끝에서 녹을 듯이 부드러운 자부 고기를 먹었다. 그는 자신의 카다시안 테이블 매너가 나쁘지 않다고 생각했는데, 주변에서 계속 이어지는 시선을 느꼈다.

"왜 모두들 쳐다보는 것 같죠?" 그는 마침내 조금 화난 채 물었다. "이제 지금쯤이면 이 사람들도 테란을 심심찮게 봤을 텐데요."

개랙은 입을 가렸으나, 슬며시 떠오른 미소를 숨기지는 못했다. "그 이유는 아닐 것 같군요, 친애하는 닥터. 물론 당신의 외모가 카다시안들 사이에서 돋보이는 것은 사실이지만, 그것 때문만은 아닙니다."

"그러면 _왜죠_?" 줄리안은 재차 물었다.

"적당한 시점에 말해줄게요," 개랙은 말했다. "지금은 그 야나카가 식기 전에 먹어야 할 겁니다."

줄리안은 더 투덜거릴 수 있었지만, 야나카는 정말로 맛있었다.

그들이 식당을 나섰을 때 이미 해는 진 후였고, 드문드문 켜진 가로등이 도시를 밝혔다. 줄리안은 식사에 곁들인 달콤하고 가벼운 카나르에 기분 좋은 정도로 취해있었고, 따뜻한 밤 공기를 느끼며 산책하는 건 최근 그 어느 때보다도 편안한 일이었다. 그의 손이 개랙의 팔꿈치 근처를 감싼 채 거리를 따라 걷는 것도 자연스러웠다.

개랙은 다시 소유권을 주장하듯 줄리안의 손을 감쌌고, 줄리안은 이 게임에서의 주도권을 가져오기 위해 애썼다.

"풍경이 아름답네요," 줄리안은 말했다.

"보이지 않는 곳을 제외하면 그렇죠," 개랙은 살짝 비틀린 어조로 대꾸했다.

줄리안은 비난하듯이 개랙의 팔을 감싼 손에 힘을 주었다. "그런 뜻으로 한 말이 아니잖아요."

개랙은 그 말에는 대답하지 않았다. 그의 숙소까지 가는 동안 배수로를 따라 흐르는 물소리와 그들의 구두굽이 보도에 부딪치는 소리만이 울렸다.

"여기입니다," 개랙은 연립 주택처럼 보이는 집 앞에 멈춰섰다. "저와 당신밖에 없죠," 그는 문을 열며 말했다.

"좋아 보이네요," 현관밖에 보이지 않았지만 줄리안은 그렇게 말했다.

"저의 집이니까요," 개랙은 자부심이 느껴지는 목소리로 대답했다. "제가 젊었을 때 사뒀죠. 그 이후 오랫동안 세를 놓았지만요."

"당신이 추방당했을 때요?" 줄리안은 생각 없이 물었다.

"음, 그때도 그랬고요," 개랙은 그의 불명예스러운 시절에 대한 줄리안의 언급에 조금도 기분이 상하지 않은 것 같았다. "하지만 그 전에도 수도에는 거의 머무르지 않았거든요."

줄리안은 층계 아래쪽에 놓인 자신의 짐을 발견했다. "펠드랜이 들렀다 간 것 같네요," 그는 말했다.

"아, 좋네요. 피곤하다면 손님방을 보여드리죠," 개랙이 제안했다.

"조금, 피곤한 것 같기도요," 줄리안은 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 하품을 참기도 어려왔다.

개랙은 웃었는데, 그들이 다시 만났을 때 보였던 새로운, 친밀한 미소였다. 그들은 계단을 올라왔다. "제 방은 복도 맞은편이에요," 그가 말했다. "혹시 특별히 필요한 게 있나요?"

"아니, 괜찮아요," 줄리안은 말했다가, 잠시 생각했다. "아까 왜 다들 저를 쳐다본 건지 말해주기로 했잖아요." 그는 어두운 복도 조명 아래 비친 개랙의 얼굴을 응시했다.

"아, 그건," 개랙은 말을 이었다. "당신의 새 의상을 제가 얼마나 마음에 들어하는지 이미 언급했죠?"

"그랬죠," 줄리안은 인내심이 떨어지고 있었다.

개랙은 어깨 재봉선을 따라 부드럽게 손끝으로 쓸어내렸다. "카다시아의 여름에 적응하기에도 용이하고, 색도 당신에게 어울리죠. 하지만 아마도 사람들이 쳐다보던 이유는 이것 때문일 겁니다." 그의 손끝이 줄리안의 빗장뼈 위를 맴돌았다.

줄리안은 눈을 깜빡거렸다. "뭐가요?"

"혹시 눈치챘는지 모르겠지만, 친애하는 닥터, 카다시안 남자 의복은 대개 목선을 드러내는 대신 그 아래로는 가리기 마련이죠. 해부학적으로 카다시안의 목선이 없는 사람이 입는다면 튜닉의 넥라인이 조금 더 아래로 떨어질 것이고, 그러면 보일 수밖에 없잖아요. 당신의..."

"제 빗장뼈가요?" 줄리안은 의심스럽다는 듯이 대답했다.

개랙은 그에게 살짝 더 다가섰다. "남자가 공공장소에서 자신의 빗장뼈를 드러내는 건 꽤나 담대한 일이거든요."

"그걸 지금 알려준 거예요?"

개랙의 미소가 조금 더 짓궂어졌다. "친애하는 닥터, 그건 말하자면 여성의 깊게 파인 넥라인과 비슷해요. 비늘이 없는 사람이라도 보기 좋은 _시니에즈_ 를 갖고 있다면 그걸 보고 싶어하지 않아하는 카다시안은 없을 겁니다."

"세상에," 줄리안은 살짝 굳었다. 그는 몇 주 동안 튜닉을 그렇게 입어왔던 것을 떠올렸다.

"저의 이전 직업을 살려 조언하자면, 자신이 있다면 드러내는 편이 낫죠," 개랙은 말했다. 그는 한 발짝 더 내딛었고, 몸은 닿지 않았음에도 줄리안이 그의 체온을 느낄 수 있을 정도로 가까웠다.

"그러려던 게 아닌데 -- 제가 그런 --" 개랙은 앞으로 몸을 숙였고, 줄리안의 목소리가 점점 작아졌다. 그의 입술이 줄리안의 귓가에 있었고, 더운 호흡이 드러난 목 위로 느껴졌다.

"줄리안," 지금껏 그가 들어본 것 중 가장 친근한 어조로, 개랙이 조용히 그를 불렀다. 그의 손끝이 줄리안의 빗장뼈 위를 미끄러지듯 만졌고, 줄리안은 지금 그들이 여태까지와는 완전히 다른 상황에 도착했다는 것을 알고 일종의 전율을 느꼈다. 그는 이대로 개랙의 팔에 안겨, 이 지긋지긋한 밀고 당기기를 끝내고 싶었다. 그러나 그는 그러지 않았고, 개랙의 입술만이 귓바퀴에 닿을 듯이 속삭였다. "줄리안, 카다시아에 왜 온 거죠?"

그는 어떠한 생각도 제대로 할 수 없었다. "저는 -- 저는 사람들을 돕기 위해서 --"

그러자 개랙은 완전히 뒤로 물러섰고, 그 순간 모든 것이 끝났다. "정말 고결하군요. 아, 피곤할 텐데, 그만 주무시죠," 그는 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 말했다.

줄리안은 문이 닫힌 개랙의 침실을 잠시 바라보다가 복도 벽에 털썩 기댔다. 그는 잠시 자신의 드러난 목선을 만지다가, 그가 개랙과 있을 때마다 무수히 했던 생각을 또다시 되풀이했다: 도대체 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것인지.

***

다음날 아침 일정은 급박하게 진행되었고, 때문에 줄리안은 개랙의 행동에 대해 질문할 시간이 없었다. 그뿐만 아니라 그의 행동은 점점 더 많은 의문점을 낳았기에, 줄리안이 할 질문 역시 늘어났다.

개랙에게는 급한 업무가 남아있었고, 아침이 되자 줄리안은 그와 함께 정부 문서국으로 향했다. 남는 자리가 없었기 때문에 줄리안은 원탁의 가장자리에 걸터앉아, 개랙이 그에게 검토를 요청한 의료법 초안을 확인했다. 그는 발을 흔들지 않는데는 간신히 성공했으나, 종종 자신의 무릎 근처를 스치는 개랙의 손을 신경 쓰지 않는데는 실패했다.

산더미 같은 문서를 들고 온 개랙의 비서가 줄리안을 못마땅하게 응시했다. "선생님," 그는 코에 주름이 질 정도로 표정을 찡그렸다. "불편하시다면 의자를 가져다 드릴까요?"

개랙은 고개를 들지도 않았다. "불필요할 것 같은데. 닥터 바시어가 지금 이대로 있는 쪽을 선호하네."

줄리안은 웃지 않으려고 노력했고, 비서는 조금 화난 것 같았다. "사무실의 품위에 대해서는 걱정하지 않나봐요?" 그가 물었다.

"장식적 측면에서는 개선되었다고 할 수 있죠," 개랙은 담백하게 말했으나, 그의 말과 달리 시선은 잠시 줄리안에게 머물렀다.

이런 말장난에도 불구하고, 줄리안은 개랙이 자신의 고향에서 어떻게 일하는지 파악할 수 있었다. 그가 먼 과거에 개랙에 대해 품었던 환상에 가까운 인상은 흐려진 지 오래였다. 그것이 개랙의 가면이 한꺼풀 벗겨졌기 때문인지, 아니면 줄리안이 그를 더 잘 이해할 수 있게되었기 때문인지는 알 수 없었지만. 문서국의 카다시안들은 각자의 방식으로 일하고 있었으나, 그들은 모두 개랙이라는 한 점으로 수렴하고 있었다.

줄리안은 개랙이 패션 감각이라고는 눈을 씻고 찾아봐도 없는 고객들을 대할 때와 같은 무한한 인내심으로 외교 현안을 처리하고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 홀린 듯이 개랙이 명령하고, 제안하고, 지시하고, 사람들에게 업무를 하달하는 것을 지켜보았다.

개랙은 다른 이들에게 카다시아를 위해 헌신할 것을 요구하는 걸 꺼리지 않았다. 그는 카다시아를 위해 목소리를 낼 수 있으면서, 동시에 연방의 방식을 이해하는 사람이었다. 그는 자신의 사람들과 자신의 세계를 위해 할 수 있는 모든 것을 했고, 필요하다면 얼마든지 자신을 굽히고 애원하기도 했다. 그러나 전쟁 후에 의약품과 의사들이 턱없이 부족한 상황에서도, 그는 절대 줄리안을 부르지 않았다.

그렇지만 줄리안은 왔다.

***

"제 환자들이 불평하겠네요," 줄리안은 말했다. "몇 주 동안 제 빗장뼈를 열심히 봐왔을 텐데."

개랙은 그의 옷을 비판적인 시선으로 보았다. "친애하는 닥터, 자신의 이미지는 자신이 정하는 거랍니다," 그렇게 말하며 그는 줄리안의 어깨 쪽 매무새를 정리하고, 한 바퀴 돌아보았다.

"'자신이 있다면 드러내는 편이 낫다'는 건 어떻게 되었나요?" 줄리안은 도저히 입을 다물 수 없었다.

개랙은 거울에 비친 그를 응시했는데, 반 년 전만 해도 줄리안이 이해하지 못했을 종류의 시선이었다. 코끝에서부터 어두워진 비늘과 살짝 가늘어진 시선은, 줄리안이 자신의 아내를 진료할 때마다 남편들이 불편해하던 태도와 똑같았다.

개랙이 그에게 어떤 종류의 보호욕구를 느낀다는 것은 기이한 일이었지만, 줄리안에게 이는 그들 사이에 뭉쳐있는 온갖 모호한 감정을 풀어나가는데 도움이 될 단서처럼 느껴졌다.

"아까 입었던 초록색이 더 나은 것 같네요," 줄리안은 긴장을 풀기 위해 아무 말이나 던졌다.

개랙은 못마땅한 표정을 지었다. "인간들의 질환에 대해 읽은 적이 있어요. 아마도 그걸... '색맹'이라고 불렀던 것 같군요."

"정말 재밌네요."

"반면에 이쪽은 -- 그냥 거울을 좀 봐요."

줄리안은 그의 말을 따랐다. 줄리안의 몸선을 타고 내려온 개랙의 손이 그의 허리 부근에 머물렀다. "이 색채가 당신의 눈과 어우러지는 걸 봐요," 개랙은 나지막하게 말했다.

거울 속에서 그들의 시선이 마주쳤고, 줄리안은 직업적으로는 전혀 불필요했을 개랙의 손길을 느끼며 마른 침을 삼켰다.

"좋은 -- 좋은 것 같네요," 줄리안은 자신의 목소리가 갈라지는 것을 느꼈다.

"그렇군요," 개랙이 돌아서기 전, 애매모호한 미소가 그의 입가에 맴돌았다.

***

개랙은 비행장까지 그를 배웅해주지 못했다 -- 그는 다시 문서국으로 돌아가야 했지만, 적어도 그에게 새 옷과 짐을 들고 갈 펠드랜을 내주었다.

"답장을 너무 인색하게 보내지 마요," 그의 집 앞에서 헤어질 때 개랙이 말했다.

"최선을 다해보죠," 줄리안이 답했다. 그들 사이에 물리적 거리가 없다는 점이 그를 망설이게 했다 -- 고개를 끄덕이는 것은 지나치게 공적인 것 같을까? 개랙이 어제 그를 벽에 내몰다시피 했다는 사실 때문에 줄리안은 확신할 수 없었다.

그러나 고민할 필요는 없었다. 개랙은 줄리안의 얼굴을 자신의 손으로 감싸듯이 붙잡고, 그들의 이마를 맞댔다. 줄리안은 자신의 피부에 와닿는 비늘의 감각을 느끼며, 개랙의 놀랍도록 새파란 눈에서 시선을 떼지 못했다.

"잘 지내야 해요," 줄리안은 속삭였다. 그는 몇 걸음 떨어져서 대화를 듣지 않는 척하는 펠드랜을 속으로 비난했다.

개랙은 떨어지기 전, 줄리안의 뺨 위를 엄지 끝으로 가볍게 쓸었다. "당신도요," 그가 말했다.

그들은 개랙의 집 앞으로 바로 이어진 길에서 헤어졌고, 줄리안은 다시 북쪽 대륙으로 향했다.

***

불행히도(어쩌면 관점에 따라 그리 불행하지 않을 수도 있지만) 개랙과 함께 보낸 세월은 어떤 면에서 줄리안에게 피해망상을 안겼다. 그는 개랙과 알고 지내던 초반에, 개랙이 언제나 자신이 상상할 수 있는 범위 이상으로 많은 것을 숨기고 있다는 사실에 상처를 받았다. 시간이 흐를 수록 그는 개랙의 행동을 점점 더 표면적인 것 이상으로 받아들이기 시작했는데, 이는 그가 거의 언제나 틀린 결론들을 내리는데 지대한 영향을 끼쳤다.

므레날라에 점점 더 가까워질 때마다 그는 불안감이 밀려오는 것을 느꼈다. 주 대륙을 방문했던 의도와 달리 그는 더욱 스스로의 감정에 대해 혼란스러워졌다 -- 때때로 그는 그와 개랙의 관계가 예전과는 달라졌다고 확신했지만, 바로 다음 순간에는 자신이 헛된 생각을 하고 있다고 느꼈다. 이 두 가지 감정의 시소가 그를 어지럽게 만들 정도였다.

그는 업무에 복귀해 환자들을 진료했지만, 머리 한켠에서는 그가 무엇을 얼마나 이해하는지에 대해 끊임없이 생각했다. 냉정하게 생각해보면 추방된 자가 아니라 자신의 고향에 돌아온 개랙은 더 이상 줄리안 바시어와 친한 척을 할 필요가 없을 텐데도, 또 다른 그의 의식은 이런 착각을 개랙이 안다면 얼마나 우습게 생각할 것인지에 대해 속삭였다.

그는 대체로 개랙을 믿는 편이었으나, 구체적인 면에 대해 생각할 수록 믿음에는 균열이 갔다.

***

"고장난 것 같은데," 케브나가 말했다.

"고장난 거 아니에요," 줄리안은 우겼다. "그냥 조금--"

전류가 갑자기 치솟았고, 줄리안은 뒤로 펄쩍 물러섰다.

"고장났네," 케브나가 말했다.

찌릿한 감각을 떨치려고 줄리안은 고개를 저었다. "그래요, 고장났다고 치죠," 그는 사실상 인정했다.

"기운내게, _나틀리_ \-- 냉각기는 꼭 필요한 부품이 아니니까," 케브나는 호탕하게 말했다.

"그건 당신 생각이죠," 줄리안은 일부러 툴툴거렸다. "세상에 누가 바란티 시럽을 미지근하게 먹어요."

"취향이라는 말 못 들어봤나?" 케브나는 그의 장단에 맞춰주었다. 그의 눈가에는 마치 개랙처럼 잘 통제된 위트가 맴돌았고, 갑작스러운 그리움이 줄리안을 휩쓸고 지나갔다.

줄리안은 자신이 너무 오랫동안 대꾸하지 않고 있다는 것을 깨닫고, 어떻게든 침묵을 깨려고 목을 가다듬었다. "그런 취향 오늘 한 번쯤 만들어보는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같네요," 그는 애써 웃으려고 했다. "아무튼 시간이 늦었는데 -- 댁에 가시는 편이 낫지 않겠어요? 아내 분이 걱정하실 텐데."

케브나가 그를 째려보았다. "닥터 바시어, 지금 나를 쫓아내려고 하는 건가?"

"당연히 그런 건 아닌데요," 그는 악의 없이 말했다.

"내가 기른 애들이 몇 명인데, 속일 생각 하지 말게. 내가 나가자마자 이미 몇십 번은 본 메시지를 또 보려고 하는 것 다 알아."

줄리안은 얼굴이 빨개지는 것을 느꼈다.

케브나는 좀더 다정한 태도로 말했다. "주 대륙에 그리 오랫동안 머물지 못했으니, 배치를 옮겨달라고 하는 건 어떤가, _나틀리_ \-- 자네는 그래도 돼. 므레날라에 있기에는 과분해."

줄리안은 입술을 살짝 깨물었다. "저는 -- 모르겠어요, 그가 --"

케브나는 피식 웃었다. " _나틀리_ , 카다시안 남자가 진심인지 아닌지에 대해서는 내 말을 믿어보게. 대륙간 메시지의 빈도로 봐서는 거의 청혼하는 거나 다름 없으니까."

줄리안은 창문 밖을 응시했다. "저한테 왜 카다시아에 왔냐고 묻더라고요."

"왜 온 건데?"

"저도 처음에는 몰랐어요," 줄리안은 말했다.

***

그는 자신이 이 질문에 제대로 된 대답을 할 수 있기를 원했다. 그가 예전에 생각했던 아주 막연한 이유와는 달리, 제정신에 가까운 대답을.

이상하게 들릴 수밖에 없었다. 잔인했던 전쟁이 끝난 후, 그는 더 이상 예전처럼 정거장의 의무실에서 근무하는 삶으로 돌아갈 수 없을 것이라는 걸 알았다. 그가 사랑했던 여자가 죽고, 그녀의 이름을 물려받은 다른 이가 나타났다. 또다른 작별 선물로 받은 책을 읽으며, 줄리안은 자신의 자리가 황폐해진 머나먼 행성에 있다는 것을 깨달았다 -- 줄리안은 자신이 미쳤다는 걸 알고 있었다.

그리고는 몇 달이 지나, 그는 이제 오래되고 꼬인 우정이 여태껏 꿈꿔왔던 것 이상의 뉘앙스를 품고 있는 것이 아닌지 의심하기 시작했다 -- 이것을 어떻게 말로 설명할 수 있을까?

"컴퓨터, 메시지를 녹화해," 줄리안은 심호흡을 했다. "안녕, 개랙. 전 지금 문학에 대해 이야기를 나누던 당신과의 점심 식사를 얼마나 그리워했는지 생각하고 있었어요. 몇 년 동안은 그럴 기회가 없었죠. 하지만 지금 얘기하고 싶은 소설이 있어요."

긴장할 필요 없어, 그는 자기 자신에게 말했다. 천천히 하고 싶었던 말을 하자.

"떠나기 전에 당신이 준 소설이요. '북쪽 대륙에서 온 편지'라는 제목이었죠. 우리가 헤어지고 얼마 안 있어서 읽었는데, 저는 -- 저는 정말 이곳을 돕고 싶었어요. 제 능력을 필요한 곳에 쓰고 싶었다고요. 그리고 여기에서 보낸 시간은 제 커리어에서 가장 보람있는 시간일 거예요."

그는 말라가는 입술을 핥고는 말을 이어나갔다.

"하지만 여기에 와서 카다시안들과 함께 살기 전이더라도, 어쩌면 어떤 일들이 일어났었을 수 있겠죠. 예를 들어 저는 '북쪽 대륙에서 온 편지'가 로맨스라는 걸 몰랐어요. 왜냐하면 그 책에서 일어난 일들은, 우리가 함께 보낸 시간과 너무 비슷했으니까요." 그는 스크린을 보고 후회한다는 듯이 웃었다. "저는 아무것도 몰랐죠."

그는 잠깐 말을 멈췄다. "당신은 제가 왜 카다시아에 왔는지 알고 싶어했지만, 제가 카다시아에 머무른 이유는 그것과는 달라요."

그는 컴퓨터 스크린을 똑바로 응시했다. 마치 개랙이 지금 자신의 눈앞에 있다는 듯이.

"엘림, 저는 당신을 위해 머물렀어요."

***

"메시지가 또 왔네, 나틀리," 케브나가 화면을 보기 위해 눈을 찡그렸다. "중요 표시가 붙어있어."

줄리안은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 호기심과 두려움이 뒤섞였다. 방에 환자가 아무도 없었기 때문에, 그는 사이드 모니터로 향했다. "컴퓨터, 메시지를 재생해."

화면에 개랙의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 그는 화가 난 것 같았다. 오로지 그만이 할 수 있는 방식으로 정제된 순수한 분노였다. "줄리안 바시어, 저는 당신을 7년 동안 기다렸는데, 당신은 하필이면 우리 사이에 대양이 가로지른 때를 고르는군요. 당신이 오늘 밤 비행선을 타지 않는다면, 제가 직접 가서 그 대륙에서 당신을 데리고 와야 할 것입니다. 그리고 저에겐 정말이지 그럴 시간이 없거든요." 메시지는 급하게 끝났고, 줄리안은 깜짝 놀라 뒷걸음질쳤다.

"7년이라고?" 케브나는 엿들었다는 것을 숨기려하지도 않았다. "도대체 그 시간 동안 뭘 했길래?"

줄리안의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. "우리는...주로 점심을 같이 먹었어요. 문학 얘기를 하면서요."

케브나는 그를 응시했다. "어깨에 손을 올린 적도 없었고?"

줄리안은 간신히 대답했다. "그랬던 적이 있죠."

"선물을 준 적도 없었고?"

"있었죠."

"자네랑 논쟁하거나 용서를 빈 적도 없었고?"

"전부 있었던 일이에요," 줄리안은 이제 귀끝까지 화끈거리는 것을 느꼈다.

케브나는 고개를 저었다. "나틀리, 대체 뭘 기다렸던 건데?"

"저는 정말 몰랐어요. 저는 우리가 그냥 친구라고 생각했어요," 줄리안은 스스로의 무지에 몸서리치며 말했다.

"그러면 지금 당장 짐을 싸는 편이 낫겠네," 케브나가 말했다. "다 못 가져가는 것들은 보내줄테니까."

"제가 그곳에 계속 안 있을지도 모르는데--"

" _나틀리_ , 잠깐 얼굴 보러 오는 것이 아니라면 자네가 여기 오자마자 내가 직접 돌려보낼 거야," 케브나는 단호하게 말하고는 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 덧붙였다. "7년이라고."

***

그가 개랙의 집에 도착했을 때는 늦은 저녁이었다. 노크 후에 문이 열리자마자 개랙은 곧장 그를 끌어당겼다. 인사를 할 시간도 없었다. 개랙은 영원처럼 느껴지는 몇 초 동안 그를 지긋이 바라보다가, 닫힌 문 위로 줄리안을 밀치고는 키스했다.

줄리안은 들고 온 가방이 자신의 손을 빠져나가 바닥에 떨어지는 소리조차 듣지 못했다. 그는 개랙의 목선 위에 자신의 손을 올렸고, 개랙은 숨을 짧게 들이 마쉰 후 줄리안을 더 가까이 끌어당겼다.

호흡이 모자라 잠시 키스가 끊어졌을 때, 줄리안은 말하려고 했다. "개랙 -- 엘림, 나는 --"

개랙은 곧장 다시 키스했다. "줄리안, 내 사랑, 오해하지 말고 들어요. 당신과 얘기하는 건 이제 지긋지긋하니까."

"그렇게 말한다면야," 그리 동의하지는 않았지만 줄리안은 그의 말을 따랐다.

계단을 올라가는 동안 개랙은 줄리안의 튜닉을 벗겨 바닥에 아무렇게나 던졌고, 드러난 빗장뼈 위로 입맞췄다. 방 앞에 도착했을 때는 제대로 숨을 쉴 수 있을 것 같지 않았다. 개랙은 줄리안의 다리 사이를 자신의 허벅지로 누르면서, 줄리안의 귀 위쪽을 살짝 깨물었다.

줄리안은 자신이 만질 수 있는 곳은 전부 만지려고 노력했다. 그는 목의 비늘들을 조심스럽게 눌렀다. 천천히, 부드럽게, 줄리안은 잊지 않으려고 했지만 개랙이 그의 목을 깨문 순간 저도 모르게 손끝으로 비늘을 세게 눌렀다.

개랙은 낮게 신음했고, 줄리안은 이게 오히려 잘된 일이라는 걸 깨달았다. "괜찮다면..." 그는 머리 옆쪽을 따라 난 섬세한 비늘들에 손을 얹으며 물었다.

그는 개랙이 몸을 떠는 것을 느꼈다. "계속해요," 그는 조금 거칠어진 목소리로 대답했다.

줄리안은 비늘들 위에 입맞추다가, 혀끝으로 쓸었다. 그가 이 끝에 힘을 주었을 때 개랙은 몸을 바짝 붙여왔다. "좋아요?" 줄리안은 자신의 골반에 와 닿는 발기한 것을 느끼며, 그의 귓가에 속삭였다.

"아까 당신과 얘기하는 것이 어떻다고 했죠?" 개랙이 짐짓 그를 비난했다.

줄리안은 이를 무시했다. "당신을 보고 싶어요," 그는 개랙의 옷을 잡아당기며 불평했다.

"원하는대로 해요," 개랙은 줄리안의 하의를 벗기느라 바빴다.

"당신의 _시니아즈_ ," 줄리안은 옷에 가려진 개랙의 빗장뼈 위를 눌렀다.

개랙의 몸이 다시 떨렸다. "내가 거절이라도 할까봐?" 그렇게 말하며 그는 줄리안을 방 안으로 끌고 들어왔다.

개랙은 줄리안을 카다시안 전통 양식의 침대 위에 앉힌 후 자신의 옷을 벗었다. 줄리안은 남은 옷을 전부 벗었고, 개랙은 오랫동안 그를 찬미하듯이 바라보다가 마침내 그를 침대에 눕혔다.

줄리안은 손을 뻗기 전, 개랙의 표정을 눈치챘다. 그는 문득 개랙이 무언가를 그리워할 때 짓는 표정을 알게되었다. 여태까지는 한 번도 깨닫지 못한 것이었다.

"더는 기다리고 싶지 않군요," 개랙은 낮게 말했다.

"그러면 기다리지 마요," 줄리안은 마찬가지로 진지하게 대답했다.

그는 개랙이 무엇을 할지 알고 있었어야만 했다 -- 그의 안으로 들어온 손가락은 미끄러웠고, 개랙은 천천히 손을 움직이다가 하나를 더 넣으면서 줄리안의 얼굴을 살펴보았다.

줄리안은 얼굴에 힘을 풀었다. "괜찮아요." 사실상 애원에 가까운 말이었다.

마침내 개랙이 들어왔다. 줄리안의 다리는 그의 허리에 걸려있었다. 줄리안이 지난 몇 년 동안 은밀하게 평정을 잃은 개랙이 어떤 모습일지 궁금해했다면, 지금이 바로 최적의 기회였다 -- 살짝 벌어진 입, 흐트러진 머리카락, 천천히 움직일지 아니면 하고 싶은대로 할지 고민하는 듯한 표정까지.

줄리안은 개랙을 붙잡은 손에 힘을 주고 그를 바짝 끌어당기는 것으로 고민을 대신 해결해줬다.

이후로는 생각을 할 여유가 없었다. 줄리안은 개랙의 상체 아래쪽을 따라 난 부드러운 비늘이 자신의 성기에 쓸리는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 자신이 내는 소리를 멈출 수 없었고, 어차피 개랙은 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같았다. 그는 카다시로 짤막한 단어들을 내뱉었고, 줄리안은 이를 이해하려고, 들어보려고 했지만 그때마다 개랙이 치고 들어오는 감각에 할말을 잊어버렸다.

그가 먼저 사정하자 개랙의 움직임이 느려졌지만, 멈추지는 않았다. 마침내 개랙이 사정했을 때, 줄리안은 그가 낸 낮은 탄성이 자신의 뼈를 울린다고 생각했다.

잠시 후 개랙의 목소리가 들렸다. "줄리안, 지금 졸린가요?" 그는 이상할 정도로 침착한 것 같았다.

"아뇨," 줄리안은 중얼거렸으나, 잠시 후 잠에 빠져들었다.

***

눈을 뜬 그는 벌써 아침이라는 것을 깨닫고 유감스러워했다.

"언제나 그렇게 잠든다면 필로우 토크는 해볼 일이 없겠군요," 개랙은 그를 비난하기보다는 오히려 순수하게 놀랐다는 듯이 말했다. 그는 한 손에는 단말기를 든 채 앉아있었다.

"언제나는 아니거든요," 줄리안은 말했다. "어제는 너무 정신이 없었다고 해두죠."

개랙의 입술 끝이 작게 올라갔다. "그렇다고 합시다." 그렇게 말하는 그는 어쩐지 만족스러워 보였다.

줄리안은 그에게 더 가까이 갔다. "뭐 읽고 있어요?"

"아, 오래된 책이에요. 7년 동안의 부질없는 구애 끝에 마지막으로 누군가에게 선물로 준 책이었죠."

줄리안은 피식 웃었다. "혹시 그 책 제목이 '북쪽 대륙에서 온 편지'인가요?"

"정답이에요. 솔직히 말하자면, 이게 먹힐 것이라고 생각하진 않았지만요."

"안 그랬어요. 처음에는," 줄리안은 개랙의 팔에 손끝을 늘어뜨리며 대답했다. "그게 무슨 뜻인지 아는데는 시간이 걸렸죠. 그런데 당신이 뭐라도 말을 꺼냈으면 7년까지 걸리진 않았을 거라는 생각 해봤어요?"

개랙은 그를 진지한 표정으로 바라봤다. "그건 제가 원하는 게 아니었으니까요. 만일 내가 남들처럼 당신에게 흥미가 있다는 걸 밝히고 그대로 침대로 데려갔으면, 우리가 지금 여기에 함께 있었을 것 같나요?"

줄리안은 잠시 생각해보더니 대답했다. "아니었겠죠."

"물론 그러고 싶을 때가 있었죠," 개랙은 말을 이었다. "하지만 우리의 현재 상황에 훨씬 만족해요."

"왜 저에게 카다시아로 오라고 하지 않았어요?" 줄리안은 그에게 물었다.

개랙은 다시 한 번 미소지었는데, 줄리안은 이것이 자신만이 볼 수 있는 표정이라는 것을 알았다. "그렇다면 한 가지 부탁을 더 했어야 할 거니까요."

"그 부탁이 뭔데요?" 줄리안은 혼란스러운 얼굴로 그를 마주 보았다.

"제 곁에 남아줘요." 개랙의 말은 명령이 아닌 진심 어린 부탁이었다.

생각해 볼 필요도 없는 말이었다. "이미 그럴 걸 알고 있잖아요," 그는 미소지은 후 개랙을 다시 한 번 끌어당겨 키스했다.

 


End file.
